The Hypnotism of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Hypnofn
Summary: First off, if you don't like mind control stories DO NOT READ. Kyon discovers hypnosis. What will he do now that he has discovered his ability to do this?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Induction of Mikuru Asahina

It seemed just like any other day. Waking up to another torturous day in which Haruhi would once again force us into something I honestly had no intention of doing. I never thought that the day would give me such an interesting twist. However, let me start from the beginning. It was actually last night that this story started.

We were all sitting there in the club room as Haruhi was going over one of her many plans to find "abnormal beings" in the world. Due to the countless times I'd heard things I decided not to pay attention. Instead I grabbed one of Nagato's books to try to read. It was a lot more productive than listening to Haruhi, even if I couldn't read it. Fortunately it was printed in human language so I was able to distract myself from her rambling. "Kyon! Are you listening?" She screamed at me as I finished the final few pages of the book. "Yeah, yeah. Loud and clear." She just gave me that annoyed look she always does and then picked up her bag to leave.

It was only now that I realized that the book I'd picked up was all about hypnosis. As if that stuff actually worked. I asked Nagato about it but all she did was say to try it. But who would I try it on. Haruhi? No, she'd think I was just being a moron again and probably punish me somehow. Nagato? No, it was her book, she probably knows if it works on her or not, and it probably doesn't. That left Kouzumi or Mikuru. And to be honest, Koizumi isn't exactly what one has in mind when thinking of someone to test this particular thing out. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's gay, so really he'd probably do it just because he'd like the male-on-male interaction. I'm not a homophobe or anything, but I don't want him being like that with me. So it was miss Asahina.

After a few minutes of explaining she agreed to my request. She asked that if it works I don't tell anyone about it. Why would I though. Even if I did, no one would believe it was me, much less that it ever happened. "Okay Mikuru, now um… I guess, picture yourself walking down a flight of stairs." Mikuru shuttered. "Uh, when I do that I always get that feeling like I missed a step and fall. Can we try a different way?" I thought about the book again. That was usually the easiest way. I thought I'd try another method though.

After searching the club room, I found a pocket watch in Haruhi's desk. But the shine off of it plus the motion started to give me a headache. I grabbed a lighter from the top of a cabinet and that seemed fine for both of us so long as I didn't drop it. "Okay Mikuru, stare deep into the flame. Watch it as it dances around…" You get the picture. I basically told her in a thousand different ways to watch the fire move.

After about 20 minutes I took away the lighter and she looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" she asked in her usual sweet tone. "This isn't going to work. It's stupid to think that this is real." Said the guy to the time traveler. "I'm sorry. I was kind of starting to think it would work."

So we sat there for a few minutes wondering what to do. "If it helps, I do feel really relaxed." I nodded. "That's good. Maybe that's all hypnosis is used for. I mean really, what should I have expected, to be able to control your every action?" I chuckled at the stupidity a bit. This is where I proved myself wrong. I turned around still ranting. "I mean come on. Did I seriously expect that if I snapped my fingers and said 'sleep' that you would actually call asleep." I snapped my fingers and when I turned around Mikuru was just sitting there, but now with her head slumped over and her eyes were closed.

"Great, I bored her to sleep." Or so I thought. "Well, she is cute like this." I smiled and wondered what I should do. "Hey Mikuru… uh… wake up?" She opened her eyes. "What happened?" She asked confused. "You fell asleep on me when I gave my example of the sleep trigger." She looked confused. "Sleep trigger?" I nodded. "You know. Like this." I snapped my fingers and said "sleep" and sure enough she was out once again just as she had been before.

It was then that I realized that it had actually worked. I wanted to see what more I could do with her. "Mikuru, um… open your eyes and sit up strait." Without delay she opened her eyes and stared blankly ahead of herself. I waved my hand in front of her eyes, like in all those movies where people check this type of stuff. "Stand up." Again she stood up still staring ahead of herself. "It worked." It was only then that the male side of my brain decided to kick in.

Sometimes I hate the perverted mind a guy can have, but this was too hard to pass up. "Mikuru, take off your skirt, I guess." Without a passing second she raised her hands to her sides and slowly pulled down her skirt. She then returned to her standing position. "And your shirt." I added, not knowing if that registered, but apparently it did. Because she raised her arms and removed it, showing that same pink bra from the day Haruhi made her dress in that red bunny-girl outfit.

I decided not to go too far with what I was doing so it's not like I had sex with her. But I did have her do a sexy dance or two for me. I even had her call me her master. She did however start referring to herself as a slave on her own. As she danced she constantly would repeat things. "I must obey my master." Was one of them, but one of my personal favorites was when she said "I am an obedient slave, my master must command me. I am under your complete control." Which I didn't have her say, but who am I to stop her?

It was then that I got an idea. If I could make this work on Mikuru, maybe I might just be able to use this new found ability on Haruhi. That would be fun, considering what I had Mikuru do was soft because I don't want to treat her badly. As cute as she was, I decided to have her stop, put her clothes back on and sleep again before waking her up with no memory of it, but not before placing a trigger word in there for future manipulation. When she woke up I pretended that we were still talking about it not working. After that she walked home and I went home to prepare my plan for getting to Haruhi, more importantly using hypnosis on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Aliens Can Be Hypnotized?

So, continuing from where I left off, I had gone home. Now, I know I had successfully hypnotized Mikuru. But after thinking about it... I really didn't need to try too hard. Because f how her nature as a person is, it made sense that it would work. I thought about just never referring to it again, but you probably know how well that works. Especially when something strange like that happens. Honestly, I still thought of hypnosis as a joke at that point. Though I have to admit, Mikuru did look very nice when she was like that, but I digress. I really shouldn't be thinking of things like that. It's just unhealthy.

I decided that the next day I would try it out on someone more challenging. Of course I didn't try it out on Haruhi. Honestly, I didn't know if I ever wanted to. I decided that I would try it out on Yuki Nagato. Now, admittedly, this seemed even more stupid than attempting it on miss Asahina. I mean, really trying to do this to someone who could alter the very fabric of space and time, or supposedly it could be more like a rug, probably wouldn't work right? However I decided I would try it out anyway.

I tried to shake the idea from my mind, but of course I forgot to factor in one small issue. Haruhi. "Where do you think you're going, Kyon? We have our meeting in the clubroom right now." Haruhi asked me as I tried to get away from the very thought of even asking Nagato about it. I straitened my tie and explained to her that Taniguchi, Kunikida, and I had already planned to hang out during the time. Of course, as per usual, Haruhi neither heard, nor cared for what I had to say and pulled me over to the clubroom by my tie. Much like a dog on a leash.

When she entered the room Nagato was not there. I wondered where she could have gone. I know it was none of my business, but ever since that first day I asked, I still have wondered if she ever actually goes to her classes. Of course it was just me that was taken into the room since apparently I'm the only person she "consults" about doing anything with the club. I really wasn't paying attention this time. All she did was tell me what she was going to tell the rest of the club later anyway. As she was talking I had a realization. I didn't remember if Nagato had been in the room when I had miss Asahina under my control yesterday. "Kyon, are you even listening?" Haruhi interrupted my thought process with that question. "Yeah, yeah I hear you. Listen Haruhi, why do you drag me in here and no one else to go over this stuff?" This question left me getting tossed out of the room.

Taking advantage of this moment of being alone, I thought more about the idea of Nagato and hypnosis. It was starting to bother me that I couldn't figure it out. So I decided that I would test it out after the club was done for the day after school. But I would need a different tactic than what I had used with miss Asahina. Yuki, very obviously, had a stronger will than Mikuru. No offence intended to miss Asahina with that, it's just the truth.

Anyway, let's fast-forward to after school was over. I decided I was going to just talk through the hypnosis method. I knew that the pocket watch thing would never work on someone like Nagato. Now I'm sure you're thinking "The only way she could be hypnotized is if Haruhi wished it were possible." Or at least that's what Itsuki would say, who by the way I did not hypnotize at any point. Honestly I tried my best to ignore him throughout this side adventure. So, getting back to the story, I had to try this with Nagato for about two hours. But eventually I could tell I was getting somewhere... at least I thought I was. With Nagato it's difficult to tell if she's tired or relaxed in any way.

This continued until about thirty minutes later. Strangely enough she's the one that asked about the condition. "Is there some point where you give a command. I would be entranced right now but you have failed to realize this and as a result you have been trying for about twenty-eight minutes and sixteen seconds longer than needed." I stared at her unsure of what to do as she stared at me. "Uh, I didn't know that. Your tone of voice never changed and neither did your posture, so I assumed that-" Nagato cut me off. "Command me."

I backed up the chair a little bit and looked back to her. "Okay, um... I guess stand up." She nodded. "Stand up. Got it." And just like that she stood up. "Okay, how about turn and face the wall." She turned. "I will face the wall." I thought it was odd that she was repeating everything I was telling her to do, but I ignored it. I guess some of the thrill of hypnosis is hearing what the person says. I suppose that's why some people tell the hypnotized person to make animal sounds. I thought of more commands I could give, trying to see how far I could get with Yuki. "Okay." I swallowed the very air in my mouth before saying the next part of my command. "Bend over with your hands on your knees and keep looking in the direction of the wall." She bent over, and she revealed some rather basic underwear.

She stopped repeating the commands I had given. I thought it was alright however. It would get somewhat strange. "Alright Nagato. Turn and look at me." She stood back up and faced me. "Why don't you take off your clothes, and do a dance for me as you do." As it came out of my mouth, I realized just how over-the-edge that command had been. But before I could tell her to stop she already had started dancing around, in a stunning way I might add. Surely enough her skirt and top came off along with her panties that dropped to the floor as well. I was a little surprised that Yuki didn't wear a bra. I started searching the room for some sort of costume she could wear when I stumbled across a white bunny-girl outfit. I thought maybe Haruhi planned on putting her into it.

I turned back to Nagato. I thought I would try to see what would happen if I pushed her just a little farther. "Nagato, why don't you um... play with yourself a little bit." She nodded and her hands found their way over her, comparatively small breasts to miss Asahina's and between her legs. I sat and watched in amazement at the fact that it had actually worked. Now again, if this happened Haruhi must have wanted it to right? If that's the case it does make sense. Hypnosis is a strange thing after all and she likes things that are strange like that. But I didn't think it would be this extensive. Before I could think of anything else to do however I noticed just how late it really was. I snapped Yuki out of it quickly leaving the room. Now that I think about it, I didn't tell her to get dressed first. I probably should have


End file.
